Interesting times
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Après une dispute avec son frère, Dean sort faire un tour. La soirée qu'il va passer va s'avérer pour le moins... intéressante.


Note: _Salut! Alors, qui a vu le premier épisode de la saison 4? Pour fêter l'arrivée de cette nouvelle saison et le retour des frères Winchester, voici un petit one shot qui... n'a rien à voir avec le nouvel épisode. Il n'y a pas de spoilers particuliers, d'ailleurs. C'est assez bizarre, et surtout, n'essayez pas d'y trouver un sens, parce qu'il n'y en a pas. J'espère que vous aprécierez, et bien entendu, les reviews sont plus que bienvenues. _

Note 2: _Le MacLaren's est le nom du bar dans la série _How I Met Your Mother. _C'est juste un clin d'oeil à une série très drôle._

_**-- Interesting times --**_

« Dean ! »

Dean est à quatre pattes et fouille l'espace en dessous son lit jusqu'à ce que _tadam !_ il arrive à trouver sa veste – il n'a absolument aucune idée de comment elle a fait pour arriver là. Il enfile sa manche droite.

« Dean ! Arrête ça ! »

Puis il enfile sa manche gauche, et redresse son col.

« Me tourne pas le dos ! Arrête de faire comme si tu ne m'entendais pas ! »

_Oh, oui, parce que ça c'est absolument _impossible. _Les morts du cimetière à l'autre bout de la ville t'entendent._

« Dean !! »

La voix de Sam monte dans les aigus, avec cette exaspération communément associée à quelqu'un se tenant les mains sur les hanches et tapant du pied. Dean se retourne, et Sam n'a _pas _les mains sur les hanches et ne tape pas non plus du pied, ce qui est dommage, car au moins ça serait une vision amusante, alors que là Sam est seulement chiant. Et quand Sam devient trop chiant, Dean n'a qu'une seule échappatoire.

« Je vais faire un tour. Ne m'attends pas.

- _Quoi_ ?! »

Sam a l'air incrédule, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, alors que c'est exactement la réaction que Dean a eu toute leur vie quand le ton commence à monter et l'ambiance à chauffer. Il n'a jamais pu supporter les conflits – contrairement à son père et son frère, qui ont toujours semblé y prendre un plaisir pervers, à en croire le fait qu'ils n'ont jamais eu suffisamment de prétextes pour se rentrer dedans.

« Tu pars en pleine conversation, comme ça ?!

- On est pas en pleine conversation, on est en train de s'engueuler. Si tu ne veux pas t'en prendre une, laisse moi passer. »

Ah oui, parce que Sam est aussi en train de faire ce truc super agaçant, qui est de se mettre juste devant Dean pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la porte, ce qui en plus d'être très pénible, rappelle cruellement à Dean à quel point son petit frère est plus grand, et plus… _imposant _que lui. Franchement, il n'a jamais réussi à comprendre comment il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un de manière si absolue, tout en ayant parfois l'irrésistible envie d'écraser la tête de cette même personne contre le mur, ce qu'il ne fera pas, parce que les murs du motel n'ont l'air guère plus solides que du papier mâché, et que Dean n'a pas envie de devoir payer pour les dégâts. Il préfère aller se soûler.

« J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça, j'ai vraiment _horreur…_

- Ta gueule, Sammy.

- Tu fais chier, Dean !

- Toi aussi », réplique Dean avec l'éloquence brillante de celui qui perd son calme. Il arrive finalement à repousser Sam sur le côté, et à ouvrir la porte de la chambre, qu'il claque violemment en la refermant derrière lui.

« C'est pas bientôt fini, ce bordel ?! , braille quelqu'un dans la chambre d'à côté.

- Connard ! », braille Dean en retour, et il sort ses clés de voiture de la porte de son jean.

--

Le nom du bar est le MacLaren's, ce qui est assez classe comme nom, bien plus classe en tout cas que _Le canard ivre, _ou autres noms débiles du genre, des bars que Dean a déjà eu l'occasion de fréquenter. L'intérieur est nettement moins classe. C'est petit, enfumé, la patine du bois des tables et du comptoir est noire, il y a des choses non identifiées qui traînent sur le sol, et tout le monde a l'air d'être à divers degré d'ébriété alors qu'il est à peine 20h30 heures. Dean sent déjà une franche amélioration dans son humeur.

Il s'accoude au comptoir et demande du whisky au barman, qui le regarde avec animosité, sans que Dean sache bien s'il a fait quelque chose de particulier ou si c'est simplement la manière locale de saluer les étrangers. Enfin, l'un ou l'autre, il s'en fout. Il a l'habitude de provoquer l'hostilité.

Il a le nez dans son verre, et pour l'instant se satisfait de laisser le monde autour de lui se confondre en un brouhaha indistinct. Il sent quelqu'un se glisser sur le siège à côté de lui, mais n'y prête pas attention – enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine susurre à son oreille :

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que tu boives seul, bel étranger ? »

Il tourne la tête, un peu surpris parce que l'endroit ne lui semble pas du genre à attirer les jeunes femmes, et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la compagnie féminine pour ce soir. La fille est brune, avec des yeux très bleus et un visage raisonnablement séduisant – pas une reine de beauté, mais une jolie fille, et c'est amplement suffisant pour Dean, qui la détaille avec un peu plus d'attention. Elle est vêtue simplement d'un débardeur gris, à peine décolleté bien qu'assez moulant, et d'un jean noir. Elle a un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche, remarque Dean, et un sourire engageant qui n'a pas besoin de sous-titrage – Dean remarque ça aussi, et se pare de sa propre version de ce même sourire.

« Pas de raison particulière, non, répond-t-il. Je suis toujours ouvert à un peu de compagnie. »

La fille demande une bière au barman, qui a l'air plus mauvais que jamais – ce qui rassure un peu Dean, parce que, bon, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas seulement lui. Elle se tourne vers lui, les coudes posés sur le comptoir d'une propreté douteuse.

« Linda.

- Enchanté. Dean. »

Pas de nom de famille, c'est une sorte de règle tacite pour ce genre de rencontre. Linda a l'air plus jeune que Dean, l'âge de Sammy probablement, mais elle n'en est visiblement pas à son premier rodéo. Dean s'interroge brièvement sur la présence d'une fille si jeune dans un bar rempli de camionneurs patibulaires, mais Linda joint ses mains et rapproche ses coudes sur le comptoir, ce qui fait faire des choses intéressantes à sa poitrine, et il oublie pourquoi ce pourrait être une question pertinente.

« Tu n'es pas du coin. »

Une affirmation, pas une question, ce qui signifie que Linda, elle, est du coin.

« Je suis de passage, confirme-t-il.

- Travail, ou loisir ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on trouve comme loisirs dans le coin ? »

Elle se met à rire. Elle a un rire agréable, et le grain de beauté sous son œil lui donne un air malicieux.

« Bien vu. Pas loisir, donc. Tu t'es trompé de sortie d'autoroute ?

- Non, on s'est juste arrêté pour la nuit.

- On ? »

Il n'a pas envie de parler de Sam, pas quand il est encore tellement énervé contre lui, mais le « on » lui a échappé, parce qu'il a très rarement l'occasion d'être un « je ».

« Mon frère et moi. On est en route vers un boulot.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Dean réfléchit en vitesse à la dizaine de bobards potentiels qu'il a en magasin. Instinctivement il sait que Linda ne gobera pas un mensonge trop abracadabrant. Il apprécie la conversation, même si ce dont ils parlent n'a pas d'importance, et qu'ils savent tous les deux comment ça va finir. Contrairement à ce que Sam pense, il _parle _aux filles avec lesquelles il va coucher.

« On est des chasseurs de primes. »

Il ne l'avait jamais sortie, celle-là, et il est assez content de son idée, parce que d'abord, c'est assez proche de la vérité, et qu'en plus, ça a une certaine aura d'aventure et de danger qui pourrait bien le rendre encore plus désirable – non qu'il en ait vraiment besoin.

« Eh ben, commente Linda. C'est dangereux, non, comme métier ? »

Elle ne lui fait pas de grands yeux brillants, béate d'admiration, mais elle a l'air intéressée. Dean répond avec une nonchalance désabusée, celle du gars qui en a vu d'autres – c'est un jeu, et un jeu auquel il est bon.

« Assez, oui. Et on bouge pas mal. Mais assez parlé de moi. Que fais-tu dans la vie, toi ? »

Linda est sur lui, tout d'un coup, et Dean oublie le fait même qu'il a posé une question.

--

Ok, maintenant Dean peut cocher tous les points de sa liste sur ce qui fait une soirée réussie : alcool – _c'est bon – _bagarre – _c'est bon – _sexe dans un futur très très proche – _oh, oui, baby._

Après que Linda s'est mise à l'embrasser dans le bar, il a commencé à y avoir du grabuge pour une raison que Dean n'a pas bien saisie. Un des types du bar a bousculé Linda, et Dean, toujours le défenseur de ces dames, a repoussé le type aimablement, mais fermement, et les choses ont un peu… _dégénéré, _parce que le gars en question avait des amis – comme ce genre d'abruti tend à en avoir – des amis qui se trouvait dans ce même bar à cette heure précise, et…Dean n'a pas vraiment cherché à connaître le fond de l'histoire – plus tard, il se dira que peut-être il aurait dû – et il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans la mêlée, parce qu'il avait justement bien besoin de se défouler, et que quand on n'a pas de créature maléfique sous la main, eh bien, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Maintenant il est dans une ruelle derrière le bar avec Linda ; ses poings sont endoloris, mais c'est une bonne douleur, qui le stimule et le fait se sentir vivant. Il est dos au mur, et les lèvres de Linda sont sur les siennes, la langue de Linda est dans sa bouche, et il est de _nettement _meilleure humeur que quand il a claqué la porte de la chambre de motel derrière lui, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un s'approcher, détourne les yeux de Linda un instant, et qu'une ombre immense envahisse son champ de vision, et que l'obscurité l'engloutisse.

_Merde._

--

Son téléphone sonne et Sam décroche sans vérifier qui appelle.

« _Sam ? »_

Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu que la voix au bout du fil soit celle de Bobby, même s'il sait qu'il est peu probable que Dean l'appelle, du moins pas avant un moment.

« Salut, Bobby.

- _Où vous êtes ? J'ai peut-être un job pour vous deux, mais si vous êtes trop loin, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre._

_- _On est dans le sud du Missouri, un peu à l'est de Mountain Grove.

- _Ah, c'est parfait, c'est un job dans l'Iowa._ »

Sam écoute Bobby détailler l'affaire, notant les détails sur un bout de papier qui traînait à côté de lui, posant les questions adéquates. L'exercice le détend, il prend plaisir à focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que sa dispute avec son frère. Il commence à réfléchir aux recherches préliminaires qu'il va pouvoir effectuer pour préparer leur chasse – et qui vont accessoirement lui servir à meubler sa soirée – et il a presque retrouvé sa bonne humeur, quand évidemment, Bobby pose _la question :_

« _Où est Dean ?_

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? demande Sam, un peu plus abruptement qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

- _Eh bien, c'est lui qui va conduire, non ? Je voulais savoir dans combien de temps il pensait que vous pouviez être là._

_-_ Il n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas où il est.

- _Ah bon ? Tu ne sais pas où il est ? »_

Bobby a l'air franchement incrédule. Sam sent la moutarde lui monter au nez à nouveau, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tenter de se reprendre en main, il explose :

« Non, je sais pas où il est !! Je ne suis ni sa mère, ni sa copine, ni son contrôleur judiciaire ! Je sais pas où il est, et tu sais quoi, j'en ai absolument rien à FOUTRE !!

- _Je vois. Vous vous êtes engueulés, c'est ça ? »_

Sam se rend compte qu'il vient de hurler sur Bobby comme sur du poisson pourri, et il sent la chaleur lui monter au visage.

« Euh, désolé, Bobby. Je… J'ai un peu perdu mon calme.

- _Tu m'en diras tant. Bon, tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »_

Sam ravale sa fierté qui lui dit de garder stoïquement ses problèmes pour lui, et déballe tout à Bobby. Parfois, tout ce qu'il veut c'est pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas Dean.

--

La première chose qui revient à Dean est son ouïe. Il est tout de suite frappé par le bruit familier d'un moteur de voiture. Ce n'est pas le ronronnement réconfortant de son bébé, cependant. Non, plutôt… une Volvo. Il est en position assise, ce qui est une chose peu commune quand on reprend conscience – il parle d'expérience – et le côté droit de sa tête repose sur quelque chose de froid.

La deuxième chose qui revient à Dean est malheureusement la douleur. Elle pulse dans ses tempes en suivant le rythme des battements de son cœur. Sa lèvre inférieure lui fait mal aussi, et lui semble être deux fois sa taille habituelle ; il a dans sa bouche le goût du sang.

Il décide qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de se confronter à la situation sans doute peu réjouissante qui l'attend.

Il est bien dans une voiture. La nuit est tombée, alors il fait sombre à l'intérieur du véhicule, mais il distingue deux silhouettes à l'avant. Celle qui occupe le siège passager n'est certainement pas Linda – elle est immense et massive – mais celle au volant est petite et menue, et a de longs cheveux.

Il tourne la tête, doucement, parce qu'il a l'habitude des coups sur la tête et qu'il sait qu'un mouvement trop brusque pourrait lui fait perdre son – déjeuner ? petit-déjeuner ? il ne sait plus vraiment – dernier repas. Il y a une troisième silhouette, à côté de lui sur la banquette arrière. Un homme, a priori, affalé contre la vitre arrière, immobile. Tellement immobile, même, que Dean se dit qu'il doit être probablement inconscient comme lui-même l'était il y a à peine une minute. _Bon sang, sur quoi je suis tombé, moi ? Des serial kidnappeurs ?_

Il bouge un peu pour se pencher sur le type en question, mais il est arrêté par une voix.

« Dean ? Tu es réveillé ? »

C'est la voix de Linda. Curieusement, elle semble amicale, presque inquiète, et Dean se prend à espérer qu'il s'agisse tout simplement d'un énorme malentendu. Il y a peut-être une explication parfaitement logique à tout ça.

« Euh, ouais, je crois. »Il tâte précautionneusement la bosse sur son front, se racle la gorge. « Un peu mal à la tête, mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'un coup dans la tronche entre gens de bonne compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui vient à l'esprit qu'il devrait peut-être y aller mollo sur le sarcasme s'il s'avère qu'il a bel et bien été enlevé. Mais Linda est toujours aussi amicale quand elle réplique :

« Ah oui, désolée pour ça. Paul… réagit parfois de manière un peu excessive. »

_Excessive, hein ? Hmm, Paul, c'est le client qui est à l'avant ou à l'arrière ?_

La réponse survient sous la forme de la voix plaintive de l'homme gigantesque à l'avant.

« Lin, tu as promis, tu as promis que…

- Ça suffit, Paul, la ferme, tu en as fait assez pour ce soir ! »

L'exaspération dans la voix de Linda est familière aux oreilles de Dean.

« Laissez-moi deviner. Frère et sœur ? »

Linda a un petit rire.

« Ah, oui. C'est si évident ?

- J'ai un frère. Je vis et je bosse avec lui. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

- Lin… geint à nouveau Paul.

- Oh tu me gonfles Paul ! »

Linda soupire. Paul semble bouder. Dean retient son souffle, et jette un nouveau coup d'œil au type avec lui à l'arrière, qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

« Euh, le mec, là, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Oh oui, il a trop bu. On le ramènera chez lui après. »

Dean renifle, et effectivement, une forte odeur d'alcool imprègne l'homme. Il veut demander qui il est par rapport à Linda et Paul, mais quelque chose dans ce que vient de dire Linda le frappe.

« Comment ça « après » ? Après quoi ?

- Oh, il faut qu'on fasse un truc. J'ai promis à Paul.

- Quel genre de truc ?

- Il faut qu'on aille chercher Julie. On en aura pas pour longtemps. »

_Julie ? C'est qui encore, ça ?_

Sa tête le fait vraiment souffrir, et tout ce dont il a envie c'est de rentrer à sa chambre de motel pourrie auprès de son petit frère, qui est sérieusement casse-couilles, certes, mais qui au moins n'a pas l'habitude de l'assommer sans raison apparente.

« Qui est Julie ?

- Oh, c'est la chèvre de Paul, répond Linda comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- Oh. Oh. Bien sûr, suis-je bête. »

--

S'il avait pensé que la soirée ne pouvait pas devenir plus étrange, il est détrompé quand ils atteignent enfin leur destination.

Il consulte sa montre au moment où la voiture s'arrête, et il est 23 : 07, ce qui veut dire qu'il est resté inconscient un bout de temps, et qu'ils ont roulé plus longtemps encore. Il a un peu la nausée, et quand il sort du véhicule et se met debout, un peu trop brusquement sans doute, il doit agripper la portière pour ne pas tomber, et attendre les dents serrées que le vertige passe.

Ils sont garés devant une maison éclairée par la lune, qui paraît délabrée, voire carrément en ruine. Elle est entourée d'un vaste jardin rempli d'herbes folles, et il n'y a pas de clôture – mais en même temps, Dean comprend que le propriétaire ne soit pas trop préoccupé par la perspective d'être cambriolé ; il a déjà vu des maisons hantées plus accueillantes.

Linda est adossée contre le capot de la Volvo, les bras croisés, Paul debout près d'elle – et il est vraiment gigantesque, bon sang, nettement plus grand que Sam, qui est lui-même loin d'être petit. Dean les rejoint.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? » demande Dean avec autant de cordialité qu'il peut en manifester dans ces circonstances. Il n'est pas sorti armé et commence à se demander s'il ne va pas le regretter.

« Chut ! » fait Linda avec un geste sec de la main destiné à le réduire au silence.

Ils restent tous les trois debout sans rien dire pendant un moment, Linda et Paul perdus dans la contemplation de la maison, et Dean se demandant s'ils sont suffisamment absorbés pour ne pas le remarquer s'il vole la voiture pour retourner en ville.

Et puis tout d'un coup, sans absolument aucun signe avant-coureur, Paul se redresse de toute sa taille – il s'avère qu'il est encore plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait – et pousse un hurlement. Un long, terrible hurlement, à vous glacer le sang, le cri d'un homme qu'on assassine ou d'une bête à l'agonie. Puis, tout aussi subitement, il se calme et reprend son observation placide de la maison.

Dean a sursauté si violemment qu'il s'est cogné sur la portière toujours ouverte du côté conducteur – comme si sa tête n'avait pas subi assez de dommage pour ce soir. Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne en grimaçant, et regarde Paul un long moment, bouche bée. Il remarque quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'observer jusque-là. Les yeux de Paul sont _différents, _dans le sens de différents l'un de l'autre, et aussi dans celui de simplement _différents_. Le droit est sombre, et le gauche très clair, avec une pupille petite comme une tête d'épingle, ce qui est bizarre étant donné l'obscurité. Dean ne peut pas regarder cet œil plus de quelques secondes avant d'être envahi par un profond malaise.

Il se tourne vers Linda, et le plus bizarre dans la situation est que la jeune femme n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, comme si son frère ne venait pas d'avoir une sorte d'épisode psychotique.

« Euh, Linda ? »

Elle se tourne vers lui, visiblement à regret.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-elle avec agacement.

Apparemment, elle ne voit pas pourquoi Dean l'interrompt, et il commence à se demander s'il ne vient pas d'avoir une sorte d'hallucination due au coup qu'il a reçu sur la tête, parce que vraiment _personne _n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il vient de se produire un truc inhabituel. Il renonce à la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser, pour lui en préférer une autre :

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'on fait ici ? Parce que, je dois dire, ce n'était pas vraiment mon plan pour la soirée.

- C'est la maison de la sorcière », chuchote Paul avec une voix caverneuse et l'expression d'un enfant, ce qui confirme à Dean qu'il doit souffrir d'une sorte de déficience mentale – en plus d'être probablement complètement marteau.

Dean se tourne vers Linda pour une explication plus adulte. Qui s'avère être celle-ci :

« La sorcière a enlevé Julie. On va la reprendre, laisse-moi réfléchir. »

Ok, il est probablement la personne la plus saine d'esprit pour le moment, ce qui n'est pas une pensée rassurante. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne croit pas à l'existence des sorcières, parce qu'il _sait _que les sorcières existent, et qu'il en a même rencontré. Il sait aussi que souvent dans les coins paumés, les vieilles femmes un peu bizarres se trouvent surnommées « sorcières », mais dans son expérience les véritables sorcières sont bien plus passe-partout. Il doute que la personne dans cette maison en soit véritablement une.

« Et pourquoi la… elle a fait ça ? »

Linda hausse les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je ne suis pas une sorcière.»

Ah, évidemment.

Dean ne sait pas combien de temps ils seraient restés là à attendre que Linda ponde un plan génial, si un faible bêlement n'avait pas tranché avec le silence qui régnait jusque-là – enfin, si l'on excepte le hurlement de Paul, qui a eu ou n'a pas eu lieu. Paul, justement, beugle : « Julie ! », et s'élance vers la maison – qui est ou n'est pas la maison d'une sorcière.

« Paul ! Reviens ! » chuchote Linda d'une voix suraiguë. Dean a envie de lui dire qu'au point où ils en sont, pas besoin d'essayer d'être discret, mais il n'en a pas l'occasion parce qu'elle s'élance à son tour à la suite de son frère.

Dean ne sait pas pourquoi il la suit, parce que confronté à la folie, la meilleure chose à faire est de s'asseoir et d'attendre que ça passe. Cependant, même sachant cela, Dean se retrouve à courir derrière Linda, qui coure derrière Paul, et vraiment, il se dit que quelqu'un quelque part doit bien se marrer.

--

Sam se retourne dans son lit et pousse un soupir.

Après que Bobby a raccroché, Sam s'est mis au travail, et a commencé consciencieusement à recueillir des détails sur la chasse que leur confie leur ami, mais très vite, la journée passée en voiture le rattrape et les mots commencent à se brouiller sur l'écran. Il décide à ce moment de se coucher, et de prendre des forces pour la route qui les attend le lendemain.

Mais voilà, il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il lui faut un moment avant de réussir à identifier le problème. Il analyse une à une les différentes circonstances, cherchant à préciser la sensation de malaise qui ne le laisse pas se détendre suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'endormir. Et quand la réponse se dévoile, il est tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il se redresse dans son lit.

À vingt-trois ans, Sam n'a jamais dormi seul. Cela peut paraître incroyable, et pourtant – incroyable, mais vrai, n'est-ce pas l'histoire de sa vie, d'ailleurs ? Toute son enfance et son adolescence, Sam a partagé une chambre – et parfois un lit – avec son aîné. Une fois entré à l'université, il a d'abord eu un colocataire, puis il y a eu Jess, et de nouveau Dean – et voilà comment on traverse plus de deux décennies sans n'avoir jamais eu à s'endormir sans une autre présence dans la pièce.

Il y a eu une période dans son adolescence où il aurait fait n'importe quoi – dans les limites du raisonnable – pour avoir sa propre chambre, parce qu'avoir à partager avec Dean… disons que ça n'a pas toujours été une partie de plaisir. Mais là, la pièce est trop grande, trop silencieuse, trop noire, l'atmosphère trop pesante sans les bruits qui signalent habituellement la présence de son frère. Sans sa respiration lente et profonde, les frottements de tissu, le sommier qui grince quand il se retourne, et les éventuels grommellements endormis.

Sam jure entre ses dents contre son frère, qui arrive à le faire chier rien qu'en étant absent.

Il ferme les yeux, bien décidé à dormir, parce qu'on ne dira jamais qu'un blocage psychologique sera venu à bout d'un Winchester.

--

Dean, Linda et Paul font le tour de la maison en se poursuivant comme des personnages de cartoon. Derrière la bâtisse se trouve encore une portion de jardin, plus nette, ce qui laisse à penser que quelqu'un en prend soin, et y fait pousser volontairement des plantes – et donc que la maison est bel et bien habitée, ce dont Dean commençait à douter.

La lune brille suffisamment fort pour que Dean puisse distinguer certaines des plantes en question. Il s'arrête quand son regard est attiré par les fleurs en forme de clochette et les feuilles ovales pointues caractéristiques de la belladone. Il reconnaît ensuite l'aconit, la mandragore. Bon, d'accord, il est prêt à admettre qu'il y a peut-être véritablement une sorcière dans cette maison, même s'il ne voit pas toujours pas ce qu'elle voudrait faire de Julie la chèvre.

Comme un fait exprès, la voix de Paul résonne au même moment dans la nuit.

« Oh, Julie, ma Julie !

- Paul, arrête de faire tant de bruit ! »

Dean s'arrache à la contemplation du jardin et rejoint Linda et Paul, qui sont agenouillés devant une petite maisonnette, genre niche de chien, sauf qu'à l'intérieur, il y a… eh bien il y a une chèvre.

_Ben, ça alors._

La chèvre – Julie – est étonnamment petite, suffisamment pour que Paul la prenne sans effort dans ses bras. Il est vrai que Dean n'a pas une très grande expérience des chèvres, et que Paul est sans conteste un géant, mais l'animal lui semble ridiculement minuscule.

Il n'a pas le temps d'être intrigué plus longtemps, parce qu'une lumière éclaire brusquement une fenêtre de la maison – surprise, surprise, quelqu'un vit _effectivement _là. Presque simultanément, la porte à l'arrière s'ouvre à la volée, et une vieille femme échevelée sort, un fusil dans les mains. Elle voit tous les trois – ou quatre – plantés comme des nains de jardin démesurés, et sans préambule, se met à leur tirer dessus.

«Merde ! Merde, merde, merde! » jure Dean avant de détaler sans demander son reste. Il ne va quand même pas se faire trouer pour une putain de chèvre.

Leur fuite désorganisée les conduit à la voiture, et Dean ne sait pas bien comment ils arrivent à s'en sortir, mais en tous les cas un peu plus tard ils sont partis, avec Linda au volant, Paul sur le siège passager avec la chèvre sur les genoux, et Dean à l'arrière, en compagnie du type anonyme, toujours inconscient. Dans cette histoire, c'est sans doute lui le veinard.

--

Il est à moitié endormi quand la voiture s'arrête enfin, et il lui faut près d'une minute avant de réussir à reprendre plus ou moins ses esprits. Il est plus épuisé qu'après une chasse mouvementée, et un peu étourdi, comme sous l'effet de l'alcool bien que le whisky qu'il a bu en début de soirée ne soit plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Il sort de la voiture, les jambes un peu flageolantes, mais il connaît un vrai regain d'énergie à la vue de l'Impala, tranquillement garée là où il l'avait laissée.

« Hé ! Chérie ! » s'écrie-t-il joyeusement en s'avançant pour aller flatter le capot de la voiture.

« Je ne savais pas où tu dormais, alors je t'ai ramené ici », fait la voix de Linda derrière lui.

Il se retourne pour lui répondre, et ouh là, Linda est proche, très proche. Elle se colle contre lui, et il a un mouvement involontaire de recul qui le fait se cogner contre l'Impala. Puis, elle l'embrasse, et encore une fois, il essaie de se retirer, parce que _sérieusement, _est-ce que Linda croit que la promesse de sexe va effacer le plan foireux dans lequel elle l'a traîné ? Dean n'aime pas se faire tirer dessus, et encore moins quand ce n'est pas dans le cadre du travail.

La main de Linda se glisse entre les jambes de Dean, et elle _serre, _et Dean se dit que bon, d'accord, peut-être que la promesse de sexe est suffisante pour qu'il se montre magnanime. Sauf que tout de suite après Linda s'écarte, sourit, le salue de la main, et remonte dans sa Volvo, laissant Dean essoufflé et avec la sensation que son jean est bien trop serré. Abasourdi, il regarde la voiture s'éloigner en emportant Linda, son frère Paul, et ce type mystérieux qui n'a pas bougé une seule fois, au point que Dean se demande s'il est encore en vie.

Il se secoue finalement, parce qu'il ne va pas passer la nuit là. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à se masturber vite fait dans la voiture – ça ne sera pas la première fois – et à retourner au motel retrouver Sam. La pensée est étrangement réconfortante après le détour qu'il vient de faire par la quatrième dimension.

--

Il faut que Dean s'y prenne à trois reprises avant de réussir à mettre la clé dans la serrure. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'il est rentré complètement bourré, et il commence un peu à s'inquiéter de ce problème de coordination qu'il semble avoir.

En entrant dans la chambre, il a le réflexe d'allumer la lumière, et puis il se dit trop tard que ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée étant donné que Sam est très certainement en train de dormir. Oups.

Sam se redresse dans son lit se frotte les yeux comme pour en chasser le sommeil, mais Dean a vu son frère au réveil suffisamment souvent pour savoir que c'est du pipeau. Sam ne dormait pas – Dean ne sait pas quelle vérité tordue cela révèle sur leur relation.

« Dean ? », grommelle Sam, son ton ensommeillé si convaincant que n'importe qui d'autre que Dean s'y serait laissé prendre. Puis Sam regarde vraiment Dean, et il prend une expression alarmée. « Dean ?! »

Dean se demande vaguement ce qui peut susciter une telle réaction chez son frère, avant de se rappeler la bosse sur son front, et sa lèvre fendue. Il doit avoir l'air de s'être laissé prendre dans une bagarre – ce qui est vrai, même si ce n'est pas de là que viennent les blessures. Il s'attend à la désapprobation de Sam et à une leçon de morale, aussi il est pris au dépourvu quand Sam rejette brusquement ses couvertures, sort de son lit, et en deux foulées se retrouve à ses côtés.

« Oh Dean. Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que…Oh Dean. »

Dean est encore plus déconcerté de voir que Sam regarde tout son corps à l'exception de son visage. Il a l'air au bord de la panique, sans raison identifiable, et la curiosité pousse finalement Dean à baisser les yeux sur lui-même. C'est là qu'il voit le sang. Il est couvert de sang. En tout cas, il comprend mieux la réaction de Sam, maintenant.

« Oh. » murmure-t-il, et comme ça, sans prévenir, ses jambes le lâchent.

Il serait tombé si Sam ne l'avait pas attrapé par les épaules. Son frère le guide vers le lit le plus proche, murmurant des paroles rassurantes à son oreille.

« Doucement, doucement. Je te tiens, tout va bien. Oh, mon Dieu, Dean, que s'est-il passé ? D'où vient le sang ? »

Dean n'en sait rien, il n'avait pas même pas conscience d'être blessé, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ça à Sam, son frère a déjà trouvé la réponse tout seul. La manche gauche de Dean est déchirée, et c'est curieusement au moment où Sam le remarque que son bras se met à le brûler.

Sam l'aide à ôter sa veste, et ils peuvent enfin tous les deux voir la blessure. C'est à peine plus qu'une égratignure, probablement une des balles de la vieille qui l'a frôlé, et ça ne serait pas grave du tout si Dean ne s'était pas vidé de son sang tout le long du trajet de retour. Sam va chercher leur trousse de premier secours, et entreprend de nettoyer la blessure en grommelant :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Dean, hein ? Je me le demande. Tu pars faire un tour, et tu…

- C'est à cause de la sorcière », essaie d'expliquer Dean, mais sa voix est bizarre et il a du mal à former les mots.

Sam lève les yeux sur lui avec une expression soucieuse, le front plissé et les sourcils froncés. Il tend la main vers le visage de Dean.

« Tu t'es pris un coup, aussi. Comment va ta tête ? Tu as perdu connaissance quand c'est arrivé ? »

Dean veut essayer d'éviter la grande main qui envahit son champ de vision, mais il ne contrôle plus rien, apparemment, alors il laisse les doigts de Sam effleurer la bosse sur son front avec légèreté, laisse Sam le manipuler en douceur pour panser sa plaie. Il se rappelle qu'ils étaient fâchés quand ils se sont quittés tout à l'heure, mais la raison lui en échappe pour l'instant. Bah, ça ne devait pas être bien important.

« Dean, hé ! Ne t'endors pas, reste avec moi encore un petit moment.

- Mmh hmm. »

Dean, alors que tout se brouille autour de lui, se dit que c'est bon d'être rentré chez soi.


End file.
